Blog of an Underaged Hero
by DCKidWing13
Summary: Robin has a new blog. Follow his adventures, rants, and salutes as he tells his readers things he never gets the chance to on camera. Rated for later chapters.
1. First Blog

BLOG #01

**~Hey, guys. This is Robin. You know? The Boy Wonder. Yeah, I'm going to be starting my own blog. So, if any of you may be interested in what I have to say in my free time, be sure to come check me out and I would love to hear from all of you, too. I can't promise any regular updates or anything, but I will try to stay active when I can. But, you know, crime never stops, so neither can I, right? So until my next post (whenever that'll be), I hope you can enjoy this one. This is my first blog ever, so I'm a little new to this whole thing.~**

Okay, so one of the things I always get asked after I save an older women is something like "So is Batman single?" or "Is Batman hot under that mask?" and I won't even tell you how many times I've been asked "You wouldn't happen to know how well Batman is at using the tool _under_ his belt, would you?" STOP ASKING ME THAT STUFF! It's just…weird and uncomfortable to think about. You're likely NEVER going to get a chance with Batman, so just give up already. Do you honestly think he'd still be alive to this day if he went out with just _anyone_? Believe it or not, but Batman is actually a veeeery picky guy. He won't even drink tea or coffee if there's so much as a grain of sugar in it! He _refuses_ to eat out anywhere that does not meet his overly-specified demands and expectations! So trust me, the odds of you winning him over are about as good as the odds of him telling me how much he loves and needs me every day from now on. (;_;)

_I feel so lonely… (*sniff*)_

Anyway, yeah, stop asking.

Well, I hope I did all right for my first blog. I would write more, but patrol is in 15 minutes and I've gotta go get ready. Later, guys.

Signed:  
_The Kid Who Flies_

***A/N: I've never written a blog before, so if there's some sort of special format to it, I honestly would not know. DO NOT expect regular updates on this story; I expect it to continue over the course of several years. This story will basically be a story I work on when I feel like writing something short, but I don't want to work on any of my other stories that I've started.  
Thank you for reading.**


	2. Blog 2

BLOG #2

Hey, everyone!

Sorry it's been a while since I last posted. I've been busy.

But today, I've found some motivation to write to all of you again.

Before we begin, I have a disclaimer: I love Batman. A lot. (No, not in _THAT_ way, you perverts). He means everything to me. That being said, here's one of the many reason of why I hate the guy…..

Okay, so Batman's always been a health freak. And over the years, I've learned how to abide by his rules. But sometimes, he just takes it TOO FAR!

Exhibit A:

Today had been a rather stressful day at school for reasons I will not dwell on_. *cough cough*Ignorant teachers*cough*_. Maybe I'll tell the story another time…or one of the hundreds others I have just like it.

So, anyway, stressful days call for stress relievers. To relieve stress, sometimes I exercise, sometimes I train, sometimes I go for a walk, sometimes I relax and force myself to be a bit lazy, and sometimes…I just like to indulge a bit. Is that really so bad?

I came home after school and routinely migrated to the kitchen for a snack. I walked into the kitchen and saw something incredible…a Boston crème pie. (*nearly dies just thinking about it*)_ I. Was. __**IN LOVE!**_ It was so beautiful. With Batman being so insistent on good health, I often forget how lovely (and how _tempting_) the bad foods can be. I swear, I only wanted a slice…

Then Batman walked in and saw what I was eating. He freaked out, asked what I was doing (it was a rhetorical question, but I answered it anyway because you can never be sure with Batman…it only pissed him off even more), and then told me I was going to get fat and that it would really show on me because _apparently_ I am "as skinny as can physically be possible without being at risk of death". (Yeah…Batman is **not** the one you want to go to for a self-esteem boost…)

I tried to defend myself, but he put up that huge hand of his and I knew every word I said would just make it worse. I looked at the cake in defeat only to notice that nearly three-fourths of it was gone! I blushed and felt disgusted with myself. I swear to you, I was ONLY going to have a SLICE!

I then looked back at Batman who was STILL _glaring_ at me.

I am not ashamed to say that I felt like crying. I mean, you would too if THE BATMAN was looking at you like he was looking at me. So much disappointment… I wanted to say "sorry" but I was scared for my life to not say anything.

*sigh*

I really need to man up… Or maybe Batman just needs to man DOWN…

After what felt like an eternity, Batman finally turned away from me, STILL not blinking and STILL not saying anything. (UGH, that drives me CRAZY!) For a moment, I was foolish enough to hope he would let me off the hook.

**_NOPE!_**

The next thing I knew, he was dropping a big bag of broccoli rabe, a huge bag of baby carrots, a bag of kale, and a _much-too-large-for-my-liking_ bag of spinach onto the table in front of me. He ignored the probably stupid look I had on my face as he got out a large bowl. He tore open each bag and dumped the contents into the bowl before taking a salad fork and mixing it all together. Batman stabbed the fork into the bowl before shoving it at me.

"**Eat it**" was all he said. Quite seriously, might I add.

I was appalled. "You've got to be joking," I said in a way that was **embarrassingly** desperate.

The look he gave me told me one thing: He was **NOT** joking.

He said in an unnervingly calm manner, "If you can binge on high-calorie _cake_, you can binge on vegetables that will actually do you some _good_."

Again, I felt like crying.

"B-but it's not even _cooked_."

"It doesn't have to be. Stop arguing and **eat**." I tried to give him my puppy-dog look, but he turned away before I had the chance. He folded his arms and stared at the cake in disgust. "I am not going to let you leave this room until I see you have eaten all of it."

"Wh—". He gave me a look that made me forget how to produce sounds, not that I _wanted_ to at that moment. I kind of like my life.

So with an air of defeat, I gulped and look at the bowl. I picked up the fork and cursed myself for not having better self-control.

And I ate it.

EVERY. LAST. _BIT_.

And it took every ounce in my body not to throw it back up.

I looked up at Batman and he STILL didn't seem satisfied. (I swear, I **never** have to work _so hard_ to impress_**anyone**__ else_ in my life! That man is just…**ARGH**!)

He stared at me for a moment before saying "I expect to see all that weight burned off by tomorrow night". He then walked out of the kitchen without another word.

I came so, _so_ close to crying. Not because of Batman, but because I felt so _ill_ from all I had eaten…and, okay, maybe a little bit because of Batman…

I then came to my room and decided to write about it to all of you. Maybe you can laugh at my expense or something. I'm just glad that all that food is FINALLY starting to digest.

As I said before: I love Batman. But sometimes…**_AAARRRGGGHHH_**! It's almost like he **WANTS** me to hate him.

But I digress.

I hope you liked this post. I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated; I'll try to be better about it.

Well, that's it for now. I guess I'll go run a few miles…

Signed:  
_The Kid Who Diets_

* * *

***A/N: I really am sorry. I've just been busy and sort of…forgot…Please don't hate me. (;_;)  
BTW, Robin is about 12 or 13 in these early chapters, in case anyone was wondering.***

**~On an unrelated note: I have a YouTube channel you guys might like. I'm going to be posting things about myself and about the fanfiction I'm writing. So, if you'd like to know more about me or about my stories you should look for "KidMaster00the1st" on YouTube! It could also be your chance to ask me questions about something you may be wondering.~**


End file.
